<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Many Moons With You (And You) by tenspetal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864626">Many Moons With You (And You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenspetal/pseuds/tenspetal'>tenspetal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moonlit Nights [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mates, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Lee Taeyong, Pining, Smut, ten best fighter, ten is protective, winwin and ten are best friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenspetal/pseuds/tenspetal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten is in love.</p><p>Ten has been in love.</p><p>But, two omegas being together isn't exactly allowed. And, Goddess help him, but if that alpha doesn't stop hitting on Taeyong, he's going to have to kill somebody.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moonlit Nights [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, and welcome to a self indulgent JohnTaeTen Fic! </p><p>If you're curious, this is a spin off from my other story Moonlight a Trois, but can be read completely separate. You definitely don't have to read the other to understand this one, seeing as this is a prequel. </p><p>I hope you enjoy! ~ ヽ(‘ ∇‘ )ノ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaves rustled. Trees shook with the wind. And Ten? Ten floated.</p><p>Lazily gliding across the surface of the small lagoon, Ten let his fingers create deeper ripples into its glassy plane. His floppy black hair lay stuck to his forehead, drenched in the water as moonlight bathed him while he bathed himself.</p><p>His mind was cluttered, and if he hadn’t found this small alcove in the idle of the forest off their main pathway from the pack, Ten wouldn’t know when he would ever find alone time. Spending everyday rooming right across the hall from the person you were in love with, that you weren’t supposed to love, was horrid.</p><p>Horrible.</p><p>Just really fucked up, honestly.</p><p>Ten was lucky his pack was already so accepting of his non-traditional omega habits and personality, so he knew he couldn’t push it any further. Not that anyone told him as much, but he was still an omega. He needed to mate an alpha, not another omega.</p><p>Letting his body sink beneath the surface, Ten puffed his cheeks out as he held his breath. Small bubbles drifted upwards from his nostrils before Ten opened his eyes to stare out at the murky, dark water.</p><p>
  <em> Stop. </em>
</p><p><em> Stop loving him. </em>Ten repeated in his head, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.</p><p>“Ten?” A warbled voice called out his name, making him shoot his head out of the water, taking in a gasping breath. Taeyong stood off to the side of the small, moonlit pool, a concerned look plastered on his face. The moon bounced off of his cheekbones, his eyes sparkling as they reflected the light.</p><p>“Yong?”</p><p>“Tennie. I went to your room, but you weren’t there and I got worried. Are you okay? Thinking about the alpha mixer tomorrow?” Ten’s brow pulled down as he sunk back into the water slightly.</p><p>“Don’t remind me,” he grimaced, making Taeyong laugh a squeaking giggle.</p><p>“Ten, it’ll be fine,” he smiled down, making Ten’s heart speed up to an unhealthy rhythm. It felt as if it would spring out from Ten’s chest at any moment and bounce its way over to Taeyong’s feet.</p><p>“I know it will. And if any alpha asshole tries to bother you, you know-“</p><p>“I know, I know. You’ll <em> save </em>me,” Taeyong shook his head with a good natured smile.</p><p>“But, you know I mean it.”</p><p>“I know, Tennie. I know.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong and Ten had been close for forever.</p><p>When Ten was brought into their pack after a raid when he was just a pup, Taeyong’s family practically took him in. Although he grew up in his own small room with other orphans, Taeyong’s family had him over for dinner. And lunch. And breakfast, often foregoing a trip to the pack house where the majority of the wolves would eat.</p><p>So, yes, Taeyong and Ten became close fast.</p><p>When they became teenagers and started seriously preparing to present, Ten took Taeyong into the flower fields and sat him down to tell him that he was his. That when Ten presented as an alpha, that Taeyong was his.</p><p>That was when they had shared their first and last kiss.</p><p>Only a few weeks later did Ten present as an omega, and his entire world shifted on its head. His body refused to grow anymore and Taeyong soon surpassed him in height. Even though it wasn’t exactly how he had imagined it being, Ten was fine with Taeyong being his alpha, as long as they could be together.</p><p>But, of course, that was too good to be true.</p><p>The morning that Taeyong went into heat the scent of honey doused everything in a mile radius. The smell made Ten’s eyes water and his heart race in attraction. Running off into the woods, Ten left the pack behind. He spent days sobbing, knowing that he had to say goodbye to his first love.</p><p>It was only when Taeyong came looking for Ten that he came back to the pack grounds. Taeyong’s parents rushed at him, enveloping him in their warm embraces. They berated him with questions of why, and Ten stood mutely, unable to face them and be honest of why he had become so upset.</p><p>Flash forward and here they both stood, Taeyong with a pleasant look upon his face and Ten with a hardened scowl. A sea of mingling wolves before them, some from the friendly bordering packs and others from their own.</p><p>Ten’s best friend, Sicheng, came up to him and elbowed him sharply in the side making him let out an <em> oof </em> noise.</p><p>“The least you can do is look like you’re not going to kill them all,” he whispered out the side of his mouth towards Ten, only causing his frown to deepen.</p><p>“But, how am I supposed to not look like that when it’s exactly what I’m thinking, Sicheng.”</p><p>“Tennie, come on,” Taeyong pulled slightly on his sleeve, making Ten whip his head to the left and his features immediately softly. Sicheng let out a low chortle that Ten chose to ignore as he sighed and gave in to Taeyong’s wishes.</p><p>“Okay, okay. I’m sorry,” Ten apologized to the other omega.</p><p>Sicheng was a beta, so he technically didn’t have to participate in the current gathering. Not that Taeyong or Ten had to either, but it was implied and mostly expected that they would. Kun, another beta and another one of Ten’s close friends came up to Sicheng, blushing.</p><p>“Hey, Sicheng, did you wanna-“</p><p>“Oh, Kun! Hey, how’s working at the healing center going?”</p><p>“Uh, good! It’s good. My dad says that maybe in the next year or so that I can probably take over for him.” Sicheng’s heart shaped grin made Kun’s cheeks pinken further as Ten simply rolled his eyes.</p><p>Kun was in love with Sicheng, but even if you looked him point blank in the face and told him as much, he still wouldn’t believe you. Kun was doomed to stay friends with Sicheng, the same way Ten was doomed to never have Taeyong as his lover.</p><p>A tall alpha lumbered his way to where the four of them stood, going straight away to Taeyong’s side and extending his hand. Ten butted his way sideways and stuck his hand out instead, cutting the alpha off, and gave him a tight-lipped smile.</p><p>“Hi there, I’m Ten.”</p><p>“Um, hey? I was wanting to talk to-“</p><p>“Yeah, this is Taeyong, my best friend, and if you want to speak to him, you should probably speak to me first because-“</p><p><em> Ten </em> , his name was whispered over the mind link in his head. Taeyong’s voice bounced around, so softly that it made his heart speed up. <em> Tennie, please? </em></p><p>Shooting a quick look behind himself at Taeyong, Ten then bowed his head in apology before scooting back to the side where Sicheng and Kun stood. Ten met Sicheng’s eyes as his best friend sent him a sad, yet knowing, look. Shaking his head, he began to walk off heading in the direction of the pack house where there was food and refreshments.</p><p>The door to the two story cabin flung open as Ten let himself inside. Turning to the left, he headed directly into the dining hall, where a multitude of tables were strewn about. In the back of the room was where the assembly line for food was, and approaching it quickly, Ten grabbed a small bowl and proceeded down the line.</p><p>It didn’t take long for him to gather his food and head for a lone table in a far corner to sit down and wait for the hell that was this mixer out. The other wolves that weren’t a part of their pack wouldn’t be staying the night, so Ten knew that it was only a matter of a few hours until he could sneak off to the omega cabin and go to sleep. Maybe, if he was lucky enough, he could leave even earlier and find his way to the lagoon in the forest only he and Taeyong knew of.</p><p>They had found it when they were still pups, and made a promise that they would never tell anyone where it was. Not until they had pups of their own, that was. Of course, two male omegas couldn’t reproduce. Not that a male alpha and male omega could either.</p><p>The male omega gene was extremely recessive, and not something you saw too terribly often. So, the fact that both he and Taeyong had become one made Ten feel like the Moon Goddess was laughing in his face.</p><p>“Is this seat taken?” A deep voice sounded out from beside Ten, making him turn his head to see just who it was. The scent of roasted chestnuts and earth washed over Ten making him shiver before a frown found its way back onto his face. An alpha named Johnny, who was a part of their pack, stood beside him, rocking back and forth on his heels with a soft smile stretched across his lips.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Ten, come on. I just wanted to have lunch with you.”</p><p>“Psht,” Ten spit out, turning back around to his food where he simply pushed it around in his bowl.</p><p>He had known Johnny for years, since they started training as growing pups. His family lived on the opposite side of the pack grounds, however, so they didn’t see much of one another except to fight. Ten and he had fought countless times, and it often went back forth who would actually win.</p><p>“Anyways. I’ve been working on my cabin,” Johnny started, sitting down next to Ten before taking a huge bite of stew. “It’s going to be super big. If you wanted to come by and see it sometime, I’d be more than happy to-“</p><p>“Suh, don’t even try,” Ten cut him off.</p><p>He and Johnny had never truly had conversations about anything other than fighting techniques, so to hear the alpha try and show him his cabin…</p><p>When alphas in the pack reached maturity and were ready to start trying to find a mate, they began to build their own cabins. It was common to bring whomever you wanted to mate to see the process, and/ or, have them approve of it when it was built. If an omega didn’t find the cabin suitable to nest or mate in, then usually they would turn the alpha down.</p><p>“I didn’t mean it that way, Ten. I thought we were friends?” Ten shot his eyes over to the alpha who was avoiding eye contact. His ears were bright red on the tips and Ten simply rolled his eyes to stare back into his bowl. “I was going to ask Taeyong if he wanted to see it, too. We could even invite Sicheng and Kun? Doyoung and Yuta maybe? It doesn’t have to be… you know.”</p><p>“No, I don’t know, Suh,” Ten responded curtly before his omega huffed at him for being so rude to such a nice alpha. And that’s the thing, Johnny was nice. And handsome. And if Ten’s heart hadn’t already been captured by someone else, maybe things could be different. “If Taeyong goes, I’ll go, I guess,” he murmured before shoving his mouth full of stew.</p><p>“Great!” Johnny’s face lit up, beaming brightly at Ten who simply ignored him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>That night, Ten found himself in his wolf form, sprinting laps around their training fields. Ten was known for being fast, in fact, he was pretty sure he was the fastest wolf in the entire pack. And their pack was huge.</p><p>His midnight black and grey splattered wolf dashed through the woods, weaving in and out of trees. He avoided rocks and roots easily, his night vision sharp and aware. He ran to forget, and that day had been one he needed to forget. If he had to hear Taeyong talk about one more—no.</p><p>Shaking his head, Ten plowed forward, begging the wind to blow his thoughts away.</p><p>Earth and foliage crushed beneath his paws as the chill, crisp air rushed through the fur on his face. Huffing out, Ten pushed himself faster, barreling onwards.</p><p>
  <em> Get over it. You can just focus on your training. Focus on yourself. Be strong for yourself. </em>
</p><p>The wind stung his eyes, making them water slightly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a squirrel flit from tree to tree. His wolf growled lowly before lunging forward, leaping into the air, and snagging the rodent out of the air. Ripping through the delicate skin, Ten’s canines bit into the ripe flesh as he shook his head back and forth making sure it was good and dead. The small bones crunched underneath the weight of his jaw.</p><p>Rustling came from behind Ten, and he quickly turned growling harshly, his sharp teeth on display. The scent of warm, golden honey washed over him as the lithe dirty blonde wolf snuck forward through the brush. Taeyong’s wolf trotted over to Ten, plopping down onto his hindquarters and tilting his head.</p><p><em> Long Day? </em>Taeyong asked over their mind link</p><p><em> Just missed my morning run, so had to make it up. Are you hungry? </em>Ten asked, nosing the mangled animal towards the other wolf in an offering.</p><p>
  <em> You just caught that, didn’t you? You should eat it then. </em>
</p><p><em> No, really, it was just for fun. I’m not hungry, </em>Ten reassured, hoping that his stomach wouldn’t growl and give him away.</p><p><em> Ah… okay, </em>Taeyong smiled a wolfy grin before dipping down and scooping the catch up into his mouth.</p><p>Ten’s wolf felt proud to have fed the other omega, and when Taeyong finished eating, he stalked over playfully. Nosing the side of Ten’s bloodied mouth, Taeyong licked his matted down fur on his cheek.</p><p>
  <em> You’re dirty. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Well, I just got a kill. Of course, I’m a little dirty. </em>
</p><p>Taeyong sat back on his haunches, staring down Ten. The only sound between them was the wind whistling and the forest whispering its nature song to them. Crinkling leaves, skittering creatures, and Ten’s heartbeat. That was all.</p><p>
  <em> Did you want to go and see Johnny’s cabin tomorrow? </em>
</p><p>And just like that, the moment was shattered as reality slapped Ten upside the head once more.</p><p>
  <em> Yeah. If you go, I’ll be there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cool. I think a bunch of people are going actually. I’m kind of surprised that he invited us, honestly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hm. I was, too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I think he likes you, Ten. </em>
</p><p>Agony struck through Ten’s heart at the lackluster and empty way with which Taeyong said that. It was impossible to read, but with his monotone drawl, Ten knew he simply felt indifferent towards the occasion.</p><p>
  <em> If anything, he likes you. Any alpha would be an idiot not to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ten. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know. </em>
</p><p>Once again a silence dangled between them, a few simple words away from being shattered for good.</p><p>From being shattered for forever.</p><p>From finally breaking down that wall.</p><p><em> Well, I’m going back home, </em>Taeyong whispered into his mind and Ten had to forcibly hold his wolf back from whimpering.</p><p>
  <em> Okay, I’ll be home soon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> See you then, then. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah. Goodnight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Goodnight, Ten. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(●´ω｀●)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten was tackled to the ground by the alpha who pummeled him directly on. In terms of brute force and strength he was no match for Yuta, but Ten was cunning. And fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling his arm loose, Ten shoved his hand forward, slamming directly into Yuta’s windpipe, making the alpha choke on his own breath. His hold on Ten let up completely, giving him more than enough time to roll out from under his captor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bouncing up, Ten turned his body to deliver a swift kick to Yuta’s back, making him crumble forward before pouncing on him. On his knees behind the alpha, Ten hooked his left arm around Yuta’s neck, using his right to pull harder. He could hear gasping noises coming from Yuta as he begged for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” The teacher, Mr. Lee, called out to Ten, signaling that he had won the match. Ten let his grip relax, helping Yuta lower himself onto the ground so that he could catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Ten. Couldn’t have gone a little bit easier on me?” Ten tsked, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The whole first half of that fight you were throwing me around, trying to show off your strength. That’s your problem, you get too cocky, Yuta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, Chittaphon-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right, Nakamoto. You’re too proud in your movements. If you don’t take your opponents seriously, you can bet that you’ll lose.” Mr. Lee came up from behind them to scold Yuta. “But you, Ten, you’re really blossoming. If you want, I have room in the morning for extra lessons. We could do some one-on-one training.” Ten’s eyes lit up, sparkling wildly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup. Meet me at the start of the track right before sunrise tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Ten breathed out in awe. Turning on his foot, he faced a pouting Yuta and a beaming Taeyong. The other omega sprinted towards Ten, wrapping his arms around his neck with so much force that Ten tipped backwards and they fell into the dry dirt. Dust kicked up around them making Ten spit and blink rapidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my Goddess, Ten. Private lessons with Mr. Lee? You’re finally moving up just like you wanted!” Ten practically glowed, he smiled so large.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I heard,” Taeyong scoffed, leaning in to nuzzle at Ten, scenting him the way he always liked to do. The way that made Ten’s heart constrict with love and pain. “It was only a matter of time. You’ve always been the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten rolled them over, bracketing Taeyong into the ground and scenting him back. Ten let his nose nuzzle up the side of Taeyong’s neck, rubbing his scent gland happily. And when Taeyong rolled his head to the side exposing his neck in submission to Ten, he couldn’t hold back a low growl rippling from his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ten,” Taeyong gasped, pressing his hands on his shoulders and pushing him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, am I interrupting something?” Sicheng’s voice came from overhead as he stared down at the two who were a mess of intertwined limbs. Scrambling upright, Ten left Taeyong on the ground to glare at Sicheng who simply shrugged his shoulders before leaning over to help Taeyong stand. “The public display of affection is truly riveting you guys, but Johnny invited us to his cabin, so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” clearing his throat, Taeyong tugged at the collar of his shirt. “Are we all heading over there now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you guys are free?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Taeyong began to walk slowly after Sicheng, his eyes trained on the ground. Ten beat himself up mentally, reprimanding himself for losing his cool. He knew that Taeyong was uncomfortable with being with another omega; he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>this. He needed to learn to keep his composure better and not pounce at every opportunity Taeyong seemed to give him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stewing in his inner turmoil the whole way to Johnny’s (which was quite a while) put Ten in a sour mood. He had just received great news, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to smile even when Kun congratulated him as they met in front of Johnny’s home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them mulled around on the edge of the trees where Sicheng had led them. Kun had already been there, obviously waiting for the other’s to show. Uncertain what to do, Ten began to scuffle his feet through the dirt as he took in the cabin before them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny hadn’t been over exaggerating when he said that his cabin was large. The area which he had claimed was on the opposite side of the pack grounds, much closer to where Johnny’s parents lived. It was in a small clearing of trees, a few other cabins poking through the foliage in the background. There was ivy intertwined in the sides of the wooden house growing all the way up to the finished and smooth roof. Poking his head out one of the front windows past the inside curtain, Johnny beamed as the four of them approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys! I made lunch. Yuta told me that he might be late because a particular omega really put him through the wringer,” his eyes, full of humor, lingered on Ten. The smallest of smirks danced across ten’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He shouldn’t be so cocky. He asked for it. Even Mr. Lee agreed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny! Did you hear? Mr. Lee asked if Ten wanted to do one-on-one privates with him in the mornings!” Kun spoke enthusiastically as Johnny’s face fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” He stared Ten down who shifted his weight uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, guess I need to work harder... Anyways, come inside,” Johnny spoke softly before retracting his head from the window and moving around inside in order to open the front door. “It’s been under construction for almost a year now, so, um, I hope you guys like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’s great, Johnny,” Taeyong smiled at the tall alpha making him blush. Ten murmured underneath his breath in annoyance at the way Johnny seemed so smitten with the small amount of attention from Taeyong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could relate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, um, let me show you around?” The doorway opened to a large living room with a staircase in the far left corner and a hallway on either side. “It has two bedrooms so far. I haven’t built the second bed frame, but upstairs is the attic. I’m thinking of making it into a place to practice my fighting techniques? Maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sicheng looked around with wide and impressed eyes. Taeyong’s face seemed more than pleased and Kun was in awe. Ten couldn’t even school his features at the impressive size of it all. The small kitchen in the right corner was just big enough to cook in, and the giant chimney in the center ahead of them was lit, casting light and warmth throughout every inch of the space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Johnny…” Taeyong breathed out in wonder, his eyes scanning the cabin. Johnny’s eyes lit up as a smile stretched across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it!” Taeyong turned to Johnny returning his grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Ten butt in, cutting off their moment. They had seemed to be lost in each other’s eyes, but when Ten spoke up, Johnny’s face fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do you not like it, Ten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said it’s fine.” Sicheng sent Ten a sharp look of warning out of the corner of his eyes. “It’s nice, but like… yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you?” Johnny asked in confusion to which Ten simply shrugged and moved farther into the space to run his hands over the pelts that draped across a large bench in front of the fire. The fur was so soft that Ten could practically feel his omega begin to purr, and it was only when he started to lean forward to nuzzle into it did he stop and pull back sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can have it if you want?” Johnny asked quietly from behind him making him startle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten’s eyes screwed shut in agitation before he let the fur drop back to its spot on the fluffy looking bench. Why was Johnny being so nice to him? Why was Johnny openly flirting with Taeyong? Why can’t things just </span>
  <em>
    <span>make sense?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks.” Ten knew that accepting a fur that an alpha caught and made was practically accepting a mating gift. And that was not something he was interested in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah that’d be weird anyways,” Johnny blew off, scoffing as he held the fur in his hands. Just then, Taeyong snuck up next to them, poking his head over Ten’s shoulder and rubbing the pelt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would… if you’re still giving it away, could I possibly have it, Johnny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten saw red.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taeyong was asking him to mate him</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course he is. You’re an omega. He’s an alpha.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down, it’s fine. You knew this day would come, you </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>knew </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>this day would come—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go,” Ten grimaced trying to force a pleasant smile. “I promised, um, I promised a thing, so. I have to go. Bye guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning on his heel, Ten scurried out of the house trying to stifle down his emotions. Why he was still hung up on Taeyong, he wasn’t sure. There was simply something about the wolf that he couldn’t shake. His scent, his laugh, his kind heart invaded Ten’s being day in and day out. And honestly, if Ten had any hope of moving on, he needed to cut things off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To cut Taeyong off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re like a brooding pup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Ten punched Sicheng in the gut before the beta could dodge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, you’re fast,” Sicheng wheezed out to a smirking Ten. Swiping his feet and ducking to the ground, Sicheng wiped Ten out making him fall onto the ground and hit his tailbone harshly. “But so am I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Ten wheezed, rubbing his backside uncomfortably as Sicheng went back to his morning job of distributing the water for the crops. The sun had yet to rise and Ten, unable to sleep, decided to go and meet his friend before he had his first one on one lesson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, Ten. What is all this ‘I have to stop talking to Taeyong’ bull you’re spouting off? How will that help anyone?” Leaning back onto his hands, Ten continued to sit on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love him so much, Sicheng. Won’t it help if I stop spending as much time with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Potentially, I guess. But, also, it will probably confuse and hurt him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just… I’m so torn. You know I would rather die than to hurt him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. It’s a hard situation. But, I am once again asking you, what's so wrong with two omegas being together again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s never been heard of before. You know Taeyong is a traditionalist. You know-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Ten, I don’t know. Love is love, who cares?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He cares, Sicheng. He cares.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Diving into the lagoon, Ten let the chilling water fully wash over him. Goosebumps tingled up and down his arms and back, and as Ten broke through the surface again, he filled his lungs with a gasping breath. The private lesson had gone better than Ten could have ever imagined. Mr. Lee worked him to the bone, and his legs and arms felt like jelly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small waterfall pounded its way into the pool below, and Ten took a deep breath with his eyes closed to center himself. With his muscles aching and an eventful morning behind him, Ten felt good. Better, in fact, than he had in several days. His heart was still thrumming with adrenaline and pride from how well he had performed. Mr. Lee spent almost the whole time complimenting him, but when Ten realized who he wanted to share this moment with the most wasn’t there, his spirit deflated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking back to Sicheng’s words, Ten shook his head at himself. He was acting like a child. All this inner turmoil while Taeyong, his best friend, wanted to be simply just that. Best friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he truly loved Taeyong, wouldn’t he be willing to do as much?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>he be willing to do as much?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noises of footfalls came from the beaten path to their lagoon making Ten bolt straight up out of the water. It was almost as if he had called out to the other, and when Taeyong rounded the corner and spotted Ten, Ten’s eyes lit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yongie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-Tennie? Didn’t you have a lesson this morning?” Ten cocked his head to the side at the worried and rushed way Taeyong spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did. It went really well, I was actually just thinking about—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten choked on his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sputtered as Johnny came into view from behind Taeyong, his eyes just as wide as Ten’s felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ten! I didn’t know you were joining us! Taeyong was telling me about this place and I basically begged him to show me. I hope we aren’t interrupting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Ten remarked, his mouth falling open in shock. This had always been their secret place, but now Taeyong was showing Johnny? How was he supposed to process all of this at once? This was his personal healing spot, and now…. And now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten?” Taeyong asked timidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Ten shook his head hurriedly, “you’re not interrupting, I was just finishing up. I just needed to wash off after the lesson this morning. I had made plans with Sicheng anyways,” Ten hoisted himself out of the water, turning his back towards the two as he reached to pull his shorts on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to go, Ten,” Taeyong whispered to the other who simply shook his head no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, really, I was done. It’s totally fine.” Turning back around, Ten saw Johnny’s eyes honed in on his body, his nostrils flaring and the scent of chestnuts amplifying across the small space. Taeyong turned his head back to take a look at the alpha that was moments away from posturing, it seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Johnny?” Taeyong tugged on the taller’s sleeve breaking him out of his reverie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh. Yeah, Ten, please stay? We don’t mean to run you off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine.” Ten tossed his shirt on over his head and looked once more to Taeyong before he began to trot off into the forest behind them, leaving the two in their wake and allowing them to have their alone time. It seemed no matter how much Ten craved quiet to think, Taeyong couldn’t help but to show up and turn his every thought on his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked away, Ten couldn’t help the fleeting thought of how good honey and chestnuts smell together from passing through his mind.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work will probably always have short chapters, just btw (:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Should Ten be avoiding Taeyong? No.</p><p>Was he going to anyway? Yes. </p><p>Anytime he so much as smelt honey, Ten was up and out of wherever he was. He even once darted out of dinner with Sicheng one day due to the smell of the honey roasted nuts the kitchen had been making that day. </p><p>He put his time into working on his fighting skills, in pushing himself even further to become faster, stronger. Also, Ten found himself avoiding the lagoon in the forest that he used to visit almost daily. Most days Ten would go where the rest of the pack went to bathe and wash. Ten missed his privacy, but he’d rather not run into Taeyong and Johnny alone again. </p><p>Although Ten had gotten great at avoiding Taeyong, it seemed that he would spot Johnny almost always. He would be lingering in the background at dinner or on the practice fields where Ten was fighting. Johnny would pop up out of seemingly nowhere, and each time came with the alpha trying to have a conversation with Ten. </p><p>Which he was not interested in. </p><p>Things took a sharp left turn when Johnny approached him after practice one day. Ten was drenched in sweat, his bangs sticking to his forehead, as Johnny jogged across the open space towards him. Internally groaning, Ten rolled his eyes before  turning and stretching in the opposite direction hoping that the other would get the hint. </p><p>The smell of chestnuts hit him like a wall, much thicker than normal, and when Ten turned at the sound of his name being called, he couldn’t help but to shiver slightly. </p><p>
  <em> Stupid omega shit reacting to alphas and shit… </em>
</p><p>“Hey, Ten! Taeyong he--”</p><p>“I don’t want to hear about you and Taeyong. Please, just leave me alone Suh.” Ten swiveled back around, touching his toes before shaking his limbs out. </p><p>“No, Ten. I was with Taeyong and he was acting kind of different, but then--”</p><p>Underneath the smell of chestnuts came the scent of sunshine and honey. Of honey so warm that it seared up Ten’s nostrils. The scent clung to Johnny so closely and strongly that Ten couldn’t hold back the growl that ripped forth from his lips. </p><p>“Why do you smell like that, Suh.” Ten grit his teeth in anger. </p><p>“Taeyong is in heat.” </p><p>It was as if Johnny pulled a trigger that Ten didn’t know he had. The thought of Johnny being alone with Taeyong in the middle of his heat, of Taeyong being wooed and mated by this alpha…</p><p>“Suh, if you don’t want me to kick your ass right here and now, I suggest you leave.”</p><p>“Ten, let me finish. Taeyong got super hot and his smell, Goddess his scent, it was so strong. But, he was asking for--” Ten lashed out, kicking high with his left leg, landing the blow in the center of Johnny’s chest. </p><p>“I said, <em> shut up. </em>” Johnny looked shocked, his face screwed up in some indiscernible emotion. </p><p>“He asked for you, Ten.” Johnny stated softly, his cheeks bright red as he refused to make eye contact with him. Embarrassment flooded through Ten’s body at how rash he had acted. </p><p>“I-I’m sorry, Johnny. Um. I’ll go to him now,” clearing his throat, Ten took a couple steps towards Johnny debating if helping him stand up would be too awkward. Deciding not to, Ten left Johnny on the ground before racing off in the direction of the omega cabin. </p><p>Ten arrived in record time, having bolted across the camp to reach Taeyong. Throwing the door open, Ten followed the heavy scent of honey wafting its way from down the hallway. Ten could feel his breath catch, his chest tightening in anticipation of why Taeyong would want to see him. </p><p>Sure, Ten had helped Taeyong through his heats before, but it was never in the way he wanted to. Taeyong would also take care of him during his in return. </p><p>Knocking softly on Taeyong’s door, Ten poked his head inside, the rush of omega pheromones cascading over him. </p><p>“T-Taeyong?” Ten spoke softly. The light from the window illuminated the room just enough that he could see a large pile of furs atop the bed, arranged in a circle where Taeyong was lying in the middle. His shirt was nowhere to be seen, his shorts hanging loosely from his hips, and Ten couldn’t help the way his mouth watered at the sight. Shaking his head, Ten closed the door behind him before walking over to Taeyong. </p><p>“Hey, Yongie. I’m here now,” he spoke as if he was trying not to startle a small animal. Soft groans of what sounded to be pain came from the lump on the bed. </p><p>“Tennie,” Taeyong’s muffled voice from where he was pressed into the bed was like music to Ten’s ears. His heart pinged with pain when he was hit with just how much he really had missed Taeyong. </p><p>“I’m here. I’m here,” Ten reassured. </p><p>Taeyong’s head poked out from where he had buried his face, his hair disheveled, and his cheeks pinkened. Reaching his hands forward, Taeyong beckoned Ten closer who quickly obliged. Snuggling into his arms, Ten couldn’t help but to think that this is where he belonged. </p><p>“Tennie, this sucks,” Taeyong croaked out, sounding parched. </p><p>“Want me to get you anything? You don’t have any water in here already? Here let me,” Ten made to get out of Taeyong’s bed, but he didn’t let him, holding tight to Ten’s lithe body. </p><p>“Ten. Where have you been?” </p><p>“W-What?” Guilt flooded through Ten’s body. </p><p>“You… you’ve been gone. Ten, I missed you so much,” Taeyong breathed out, his voice soft and vulnerable. “Ten…” </p><p>“Yes?” Ten swallowed hard, looking down at Taeyong as he leaned up to make to leave. Their eyes locked and silence hung between them. The red flush seemed to brighten across Taeyong’s chest the longer they stared at one another. </p><p>“Stay?” </p><p>“Of course. Always.” </p><p>Ten felt drenched in Taeyong’s honey scent the longer he stayed put in Taeyong’s arms. It seemed next to impossible to avoid the impure thoughts that raced through his mind as Taeyong cuddled closer into Ten’s body. The heat between them was sweltering, and as Ten tilted his chin downwards to check on Taeyong only to find him already staring up at Ten with a glazed look in his eyes, Ten knew he had to get a breath of fresh air. </p><p>“Okay, I promise I’ll be right back, but you really need to have some water in here Yongie.” Ten carefully extracted himself from Taeyong’s arms and stood up next to the edge of the bed. </p><p>“You promise you’ll be right back?” The look of hurt in Taeyong’s eyes sent a wave of guilt crashing into Ten. </p><p>“Yes, I promise. <em> Promise.”  </em></p><p>Walking to the door and closing it gently behind him, Ten took a deep breath with his back pressed back against it. Rubbing his hand across his face harshly, he shook his head a few times to try and snap out of it. If he let himself get too carried away, he would easily misinterpret the situation. </p><p>It didn’t take Ten very long to gather a couple buckets of water and haul them back to Taeyong’s room. Opening the door, Ten was struck with a wall of omega pheremones so strong that his knees almost buckled. If he thought it was potent before, he was surely mistaken. </p><p>Taeyong lay in the center of his bed, his legs spread lewdly as a small puddle of slick gathered beneath him. Ten tried to take a deep breath to center himself, which only resulted in him further inhaling Taeyong’s heavenly scent. </p><p>“Taeyong?” Ten called out softly. Moaning in return, Taeyong let his head flop to the side so that he could make eye contact with Ten. </p><p>“Ten, help me please.” </p><p>“Of course. What can I do? I brought some water; you should probably drink some right now, actually.” </p><p>“No,” Taeyong’s voice came out stern, his eyebrows furrowed. “I mean <em> help me… </em>” </p><p>Not quite understanding, Ten walked to the side of the bed to set down the buckets of water before turning to Taeyong. Placing the back of his hand up against his forehead, Ten felt how sweltering Taeyong’s skin had become. </p><p>“You really should drink some water, Yongie.” </p><p>“You’re not listening!” Taeyong half yelled, his voice painted with frustration. </p><p>“What? What Taeyong?” Ten’s confusion was almost palpable as Taeyong let out an agitated sigh. Reaching his hands upwards, Taeyong signaled to Ten to come closer. Placing one knee on the bed, Ten leaned down towards Taeyong. Taeyong let his hand drift upwards to play with the fabric of Ten’s shirt before he grasped it in his fist and tugged slightly. </p><p>“Kiss me…” </p><p>The world stopped spinning as Ten blinked slowly, trying to process what Taeyong had just said.</p><p>“W-What?” Ten breathed outwards, his mouth dry. </p><p>“Kiss. Me.” Taeyong pulled on Ten’s shirt harder making him hover over Taeyong, their faces only inches apart. “Help me, Ten. I… I need you. Want you so bad,” Taeyong whispered the last part as if it was a secret. </p><p>“Taeyong, you-you don’t know what you’re talking about.” </p><p>“Yes, I do.” Shaking his head, Ten gently pried Taeyong’s hand off of his shirt before he leaned backwards and away from the love of his life.</p><p>“You’re in heat, Yong. I won’t do something that I don’t know if you really mean or not. I won’t.” </p><p>“But, Ten, I do mean it! Want you so bad. <em> I need you, Ten.” </em>Closing his eyes, Ten breathed out of his nose slowly. </p><p>“No, Taeyong. If you need me, mindlink me.” Ten said curtly before turning and leaving the room as fast as possible. He shut the door behind him a bit harder than necessary, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. </p><p>Ten’s chest started to rise and fall at an extreme rate as his mind spiraled downwards. What started off as a slow walk, turned into a slight jog, which then evolved into a full of sprint as Ten left the omega cabin and darted into the woods. </p><p>Jumping forward, the sound of fabric ripping echoed between the trees as Ten shifted in midair. He’s paws hit the ground with a <em> thump </em>as he bolted through the foliage, weaving in and out. </p><p>Ten could feel his heart ache, his chest tight with how hard it was to leave Taeyong in that state. It would have been so easy to simply give into his demands. To feel Taeyong against his lips once again. Goddess knows how badly Ten craved it day in and out. </p><p>But, something about it felt wrong. </p><p>He had spent so many heats with Taeyong, and neither of them ever folded into asking or begging the other to help them. <em> Or kiss them.  </em></p><p>Huffing out of his nose, Ten pushed himself harder, running faster through the woods, trying to leave the image of Taeyong, rosy and flushed spread out on his bed and asking Ten to kiss him behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ten didn’t ignore Taeyong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could he? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After calming down, Ten returned to Taeyong’s side and took care of him in silence. The air between them felt charged and heavy, but the both of them refused to bring what Taeyong had said back up. Johnny tried stopping by the omega cabin; however, when he was faced with a growling, protective Ten, he backed up right away. He ended up leaving his thickest, and most plush, furs at their doorstep in what Ten assumed was a peace offering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which he took. Reluctantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that Taeyong would appreciate the scent of an alpha and that it would most likely help him through the days of his heat he had left. No matter how hard it was for Ten to do so, he tried to put Taeyong first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Less than a week later, Taeyong’s heat finally broke while Ten carded his hands through his hair distractedly. Twisting at the soft blonde strands, Ten couldn't help but to admire Taeyong’s rosy, flushed cheeks, his perfectly straight nose and the small rose-shaped scar next to his eye. In Ten’s eyes, Taeyong was truly perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten,” Taeyong spoke, his throat sounding dry. Ten immediately reached to the side of the bed and gathered a cup of water for him. “Pretty sure it’s over now. You can… you can leave if you want.” There was hurt evident in Taeyong’s voice, and it struck Ten deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling okay enough to walk? We can go to the lagoon and wash up?” Taeyong’s eyes sparkled as he tilted his head up to look at Ten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Let’s go. Together.” Taeyong smiled softly, nodding his head in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten made Taeyong drink two cups of water before he allowed him to leave the room. Scurrying into his own room, Ten gathered a change of clean clothes before meeting Taeyong back inside his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hurried out of the omega cabin swiftly, not wanting Taeyong’s thick omega pheromones that clung to his skin to attract any unwanted attention. Walking through the woods, Ten let his mind wander as he decided what he would do next. Would he run away again? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should </span>
  </em>
  <span>he run away again? Or, should he suck it up and sit down and finally talk it out with Taeyong like Sicheng always harps on him to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breaking through the last cluster of foliage, Taeyong and Ten arrived at their small pool. Well, theirs and Johnny’s now, apparently. The thought of Taeyong showing Johnny their spot still left a bad taste in Ten’s mouth. Shaking his head to rid himself of the thought, Ten quickly stripped his clothing and waded into the water, dunking his head. As he came back up, he shot a look over his shoulder at Taeyong who seemed to be hesitating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming?” Ten asked, scrubbing his fingers through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Ten turned back around, dunking his head once more as he heard the soft sounds of Taeyong climbing into the lagoon echo from behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeyong? What--” This time, when Ten turned, Taeyong was directly in front of him, much closer than was a normal distance to speak to one another. Swallowing harshly, Ten stared Taeyong down as he gently placed either of his hands on Ten’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you… ugh. Ten, do you still-- what I’m trying to say is,” Taeyong gripped Ten’s shoulders tighter before clenching his eyes shut. “Do you still love me?” Heat skyrocketed through Ten’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah. Of course, Tongie. You’re my closest friend. You’re my-my person.” Taeyong continued to keep his eyes closed as he threw his weight onto Ten, wrapping him tightly in a hug. Their naked bodies brushed against one another underwater, sending shivers up Ten’s spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Tennie. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t make me say it.” Circling his arms around Taeyong’s waist, Ten clung to the other omega. He let his chin rest on Taeyong’s shoulder as he turned his head and buried his nose into Ten’s scent gland. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you mean? Yong, I’m confused.” Taeyong’s fingertips dug into the skin on Ten’s back before his shoulders began to softly shake. “Taeyong?” Ten whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood there holding each other for several moments before Taeyong finally let go. Ten immediately missed his warmth as he scooted back and rubbed his hand across his eyes. Noticing they were tinged pink, Ten closed their distance once more in order to wipe the slowly falling tears from Taeyong’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yongie, what’s wrong? Hormones?” Ten asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Why is this so hard?” Taeyong spoke under his breath before sniffling lightly. “Ten, I mean, do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>me? Like when we were young? Do you love me that way?” Taeyong breathed out the end of his sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten’s head felt like it was full of cotton balls as he tried to process what the other was saying. Blinking rapidly, Ten opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. What had prompted Taeyong to ask? Was he annoyed with the way Ten was acting? Why was he crying? What did Ten do to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sorry,” Taeyong’s voice cracked. “I thought maybe… I’m sorry. I thought you did. I- made a mistake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Ten reached out, grabbing Taeyong’s wrist as he had turned away. “Taeyong. You know I love you. I never stopped… I’m, this is so hard, but I’m in love with you Yongie. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m so sorry,” Ten cupped Taeyong’s face in his hands, his eyes exploring the other’s. “I’m sorry, Taeyong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” with wide eyes, Taeyong’s mouth popped open in a small ‘o’ shape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Oh,” Taeyong stood still for a moment, before a tiny smile spread across his face. It didn’t take much longer for him to begin giggling which then turned into full blown nasally laughter.  “Ten! I like you so much. I love you, too. We’re idiots-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-” Ten shook his head, the information that was just sprung on him not quite sinking in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny told me to go for it. He said he could tell you still had feelings for me, but I was just so… and then during my heat, Goddess. I have to thank him,” Taeyong laughed, shaking his head incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Johnny what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been encouraging me to go for it with you. He’s been so supportive, Tennie.” Taeyong smiled, his hands resting on Ten’s shoulders once more. Guilt began to eat Ten alive at the realization of why they must have been spending so much time together. The whole time he thought Johnny was courting Taeyong, he had actually been encouraging him to confess to Ten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really have to apologize to him,” Ten said awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later. We can thank him later, just… Goddess, kiss me already, Ten.” Surging forward, Ten cradled Taeyong’s head as their lips met in the middle. Taeyong’s hands slid down off of Ten’s shoulders and onto his chest where they rested. Their lips moved against each other as if they were dancing in tandem. As if they had never stopped kissing after the first one they shared so many years ago. It was like Ten knew every little thing that would make Taeyong tick; as if he knew every little button to press to get him to melt in Ten’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips slid together, moving slowly and sensually. Ten’s hands grabbed at Taeyong’s waist, kneading the softness there. Taeyong shivered at his touch, arching his back to get even closer to Ten’s body. Ten couldn’t hold back his smile as he continued to kiss Taeyong, his heart soaring with happiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong began to giggle against Ten’s lips and Ten followed suit. Soon they were both laughing in each other’s arms, holding one another closely. The waterfall rushed in the background as their laughter bounced around between the rocks. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten paced back and forth outside of Johnny’s house. He continued to stop, raise his hand to knock, and then simply back up and continue his walking back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He definitely needed to apologize to Johnny, and also owed him big time. Ten had been a  coward when it came to Taeyong, so having Taeyong be the one to take the plunge really benefited them both. Ten had spent hours simply holding Taeyong in his arms, sharing soft kisses and whispered </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s. It had been a dream come true, and when it came down to it, Ten owed that all to Johnny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he approached the door once more, it cracked open and Johnny peeked his head out directly towards Ten. Halting in his tracks, Ten felt a harsh blush color his cheeks and his hand had been raised to knock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Ten? You’ve been out here for awhile, so I was just checking on you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh. Yeah.” Ten cleared his throat as his hand came up to scratch the back of his neck. “Could we talk?” Johnny opened his door all the way, welcoming Ten inside with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, come on in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking past him, Ten nodded his head in thanks as he took a look around the large cabin once more. It truly was impressive, the size of it all. Johnny shut the door behind them before making his way into the living room and next to the small fire that was crackling in his fireplace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s up?” Johnny said, bouncing lightly as he took a seat on his pelt covered furniture. Ten took a seat down across from him in a lone chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to apologize,” Ten murmured, sticking his hands in between his legs with his eyes focused on the ground. “I was kind of an asshole to you, and, yeah. I kind of owe you big time.” Johnny titled his head, his hair flopping across his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For… Taeyong? He told me what you had been telling him, and encouraging him, and…” Ten trailed off, searching for the right words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me. Everyone around you both could see it. How in love you two are, I mean.” Ten let out a shuddering breath as he looked up into Johnny’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I was a coward, and you encouraging Taeyong really… Just thank you so much, Johnny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime,” Johnny’s smile stretched across his face happily. They sat there in silence, not quite sure what to say to one another. Ten let his eyes drift around the room, puffing his cheeks out, and tapping his toes on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I should get going” “Do you want to stay for dinner?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Ten and Johnny spoke at the same time. They stared at each other, both of their eyes wide before Johnny let out a bark of a chuckle and shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course. Silly of me to ask, but thank you for dropping by!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean-- dinner would be… ok?” Ten answered with more of a question than a statement. Johnny’s eyes lit up at his answer as he wiped his hands on his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I had some food prepared and it’s definitely enough for two, so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Sounds good.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning, my love,” Ten whispered into Taeyong’s hair, kissing the crown of his head. Taeyong rolled over and into Ten’s embrace, snuggling deeply into his neck and inhaling his scent. </p><p>“G’morning,” Taeyong grunted out, stretching his arms high above his head, the muscles in his abdomen flexing. Taking his hand and running it over the expanse of Taeyong’s skin, Ten couldn’t help but to revel in how lucky and grateful he was to have Taeyong in his life like this. At how happy his friends would be for him-- his friends. </p><p>Ten hadn’t told Sicheng yet. </p><p>Slapping a hand over his forehead, ten sat up straight, ignoring a started Taeyong. </p><p>“Yong, I haven’t even told Sicheng yet! I told Johnny before Sicheng. Oh Goddess, he’s going to kill me.” Blinking his pretty eyes up at Ten, Taeyong stared at him for a moment before breaking out into giggles. </p><p>“Baby, my baby, it’ll be okay.” Ten’s heart melted and his worry drifted away at the term of endearment coming out of Taeyong’s mouth. </p><p>“You’re right, now come here.” Ten wrapped Taeyong back into his arms, snuggling him close. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Chittaphon! You son of a bitch!” Ten heard Sicheng yell from across the practice field where he was currently running laps. His head whipped upwards towards the sound and he saw a furious, dark-haired beta rushing towards him. </p><p>“Oh fuck,” Ten whispered underneath his breath. </p><p>“You really thought it was okay to just let me find out through fucking Johnny Suh, of all people?” Sicheng came up towards him, ignoring the sheepish look on Ten’s face, and immediately lunged out. Ten easily dodged the angry blow, and shifted around behind Sicheng. </p><p>“I’m sorry! Taeyong was saying that it probably wouldn’t be a big deal, and I was going to tell you today!” </p><p>“After you went and had a whole dinner with Johnny to talk about it?” Sicheng narrowed his eyes, before swiftly aiming a left hook at Ten’s stomach, catching him off guard. </p><p>“Sicheng, fuck!” </p><p>“I have been trying to get you two together for the past ten years, and this is how I find out?” Ten dropped low, rolling out of the way as Sicheng aimed another punch in his direction, this one with significantly less power behind it. Putting his hands on his hips and staring down at Ten, Sicheng shook his head. “I’m disappointed.” </p><p>“I’m sorry, I just-” Ten reached out to take the hand that Sicheng offered him to help him up. Tugging his best friend up, Sicheng quickly wrapped him in a tight embrace. </p><p>“I’m so happy for you both,” Sicheng whispered into Ten’s ear, making his eyes water slightly. “You were both dumb, mostly you, but I’m so happy for you guys.” Giving him a final squeeze, Sicheng let Ten go and smiled at him gently. </p><p>“Thank you, Schengie,” Ten breathed out softly, his heart soaring. </p><p>“How do you feel?” </p><p>“Honestly, I feel like I could take the entire world on. I feel like everything I’ve ever wanted has come true, and I just…. I don’t know where to go from here? Everything seems too good to be true, you know?” Sicheng nodded his head, reaching out to wrap his arm around Ten’s shoulder. </p><p>“You’ve wanted this for so long, so it makes sense why it feels that way. It probably hasn’t sunken in yet.” </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. It’s crazy Sicheng,” Ten let his hand drift over his heart, patting at his chest. “I feel so.. Full? It sounds weird, but my heart is so full, Sicheng.” </p><p>“Good. You deserve it. And don’t look now, but there’s the reason for why you’re so happy.” Ten whipped his head around expecting to see Taeyong, only to find Johnny jogging slightly over towards where they were on the field. He waved a large hand at them, and Ten timidly raised his in return. “You guys made up, right? Or, well, you stopped being an asshole, right?” Jutting out his elbow, Ten clocked Sicheng right in the abdomen to shut him up. Johnny crossed the rest of the way towards them, his hands coming down to settle in his pockets as a wide grin spread across his face. </p><p>“Hey, Ten! Sicheng, you okay?” Johnny looked on in concern at Sicheng where he was bent over in pain. </p><p>“Yeah. Peachy.” </p><p>“What’s up, Johnny?” Ten asked, the vague feeling of nervousness tickling over his skin. Even though they were on good terms now, Ten still felt awkward and slightly on edge every time he talked to Johnny. Looking down at Ten, Johnny sent him another genuine smile. </p><p>“Not much, I actually came to ask you if you’d spar with me? Since you’re the best fighter in our age group, I wanted to get some good practice in.” Ten felt a surge of confidence and pride rush through him at the compliment. Hearing those words form an alpha’s mouth made them all the better. Especially an alpha as talented as Johnny. </p><p>“Sure, but I won’t take it easy on you. Do you need to warm up?” Ten asked, cocking his head to the side, a playful glint in his eyes. Johnny chuckled deeply.</p><p>“I sure hope you wouldn’t. And yeah I’ll stretch a bit first?”</p><p>“Go for it.” Ten eyed Johnny as he bent over, stretching his long legs out. He moved his arms, the short sleeved shirt showing off his muscles as they flexed in the sunlight. Ten looked away, nervousness returning; he figured it had something to do with the fact that it would be difficult going up against someone so strong. Definitely not anything else. </p><p>Like how good Johnny would look shirtless. </p><p>Shaking his head, Ten scowled. His mind quickly flooded with thoughts of Taeyong and how perfect he was. A soft grin spread across his lips at the image of him in Ten’s bed that morning, and finally Ten felt better. Turning back to face Johnny, Ten took a few steps backwards. </p><p>“Which form?” Ten asked.</p><p>“Wolf?” Johnny replied, tilting his head in question. Ten nodded, shooting a look to Sicheng to ask if he would mind refereeing. When Sicheng shrugged and followed them over towards a worn out circle, he sighed loudly before speaking up. </p><p>“Shift when I say so. No eyes. First one to pin with a killing blow wins. On my mark,” Sicheng looked between the two of them as Ten stripped his shirt off, throwing it off somewhere to the side. Johnny’s gaze turned predatory as he raked his eyes over Ten’s form as Ten began to crouch in preparation to lunge. </p><p>“Ready? Set. Shift!” </p><p>Ten pounced forward, his body giving way to his wolf form midair. Johnny ducked to the side, rolling on the ground as he shifted. Johnny’s deep brown wolf was almost two times larger than Ten’s own, but that didn’t hinder his confidence one bit. In fact, Ten often found it to be an advantage that he was much smaller than most of his foes. It made it easier to dodge, and to move quickly about the battlefield. </p><p>Ten’s paws landed in the dirt where he had been standing previously, Johnny having dodged the lunge smoothly. He didn’t really think that the first lunge would actually land, so when Johnny parried in return, Ten was ready. </p><p>Johnny’s wolf sprung forward, claws extended as he took a swipe at Ten’s side. Rolling away quickly, Ten situated himself directly under Johnny as he was midair in his lunge. Striking out with his own claws, Ten raked his nails across the soft underbelly of Johnny making the alpha yelp softly as he landed next to Ten’s head. </p><p>Scrambling up, Ten crouched down and backed away slowly, eyes darting to catch every movement Johnny made. The wolf shook his head violently before looking back up to glare at Ten. Johnny began to stalk Ten in a circle, their movements mimicking one another. They both searched for an opening, waiting for the other to make a move or a slip up that they could use to benefit themself. </p><p>Finally, Johnny huffed out, giving in and racing towards Ten. Ten leaped out of the way, Johnny’s teeth almost scraping along his back leg. However, Johnny turned gracefully, following Ten’s movement, and jolted forward to latch his teeth into Ten’s flank. </p><p>Yowling, Ten threw himself onto his back, causing Johnny’s head to smash into the ground forcefully. The grip he had on Ten significantly loosened enough to the point where Ten could wiggle out and charge back at Johnny. Teeth clashed as they both attacked one another simultaneously, Ten hooking into Johnny’s shoulder as Johnny’s claws scraped against Ten’s chest. They tousled back and forth, the battle of brute strength being easily won by Johnny. </p><p>He pinned Ten beneath him, the wolf snorting out through his nose in victory as he aimed for a killing blow. Ten could tell that Johnny thought he had already won and used that to his advantage. Scrunching his body up as small as possible, Ten got his legs underneath Johnny’s stomach. Extending his back claws, Ten dug them into Johnny’s previous wound from Ten earlier in the fight, making the wolf howl loudly in pain. He thrashed on top of Ten as he refused to let go. It didn't take long until Johnny had enough and was forced to move out of the way and away from the pain of Ten's claws. </p><p>Using this to his advantage, Ten jumped onto the back of Johnny’s wolf, digging his teeth into the meat of his shoulder. As Johnny tried to shake him off, Ten brought his claws up to rest on either side of his neck. One small slip of a claw into Johnny’s artery and he could bleed out.</p><p>A killing blow. </p><p>“Ten wins!” Sicheng called out, both of the wolves parting from one another, panting hard. The location of the training field was expertently placed directly behind the healing center, so as they took each other in, Ten tried not to worry about Johnny’s state. </p><p>The wolf was bleeding harshly from his stomach, and he looked absolutely exhausted. Perhaps he had gone too hard on the other, and Ten couldn’t hold himself back from walking forward and nosing at Johnny’s jaw. Giving him a short and small lick across his cheek, Ten nudged his head against the bigger wolf to direct him towards the center, helping him walk. </p><p>And if Sicheng sent him a strange look over his shoulder, Ten ignored it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>short chapter, but I like the way it chops up the story tbh!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I heard you put Johnny in the health center after your spar this morning?” Taeyong accused, his eyebrow quirking at Ten who was sitting pouting on his bed, picking at the fur beneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The thing is, I didn’t mean to! Truly, Yong, I didn’t.” Looking up sincerely, Ten eyed the love of his life. Sighing, Taeyong crossed the room to sit next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you. You’re just too strong for your own good, hm?” He teased, knocking his shoulder into the other omega who couldn’t hold back his smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Ten playfully nudged Taeyong back before turning to face him on the bed. Gently reaching out, Ten cradled Taeyong’s face lovingly. “I may not be an alpha, but I’ll always protect you.” A blush dusted across Taeyong’s face as he looked down at his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I can protect you, too.” Giggling, Ten darted forward and kissed Taeyong’s pink cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can. My omega is strong as hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, your omega? What if I don’t want to be someone else’s?” Mischief danced in Taeyong’s eyes as he squinted cutely. Ten let out a playful growl before pinning Taeyong to the bed beneath them, his hands holding either of his wrists down as he straddled over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I guess I’ll just have to make you mine,” Ten bit playfully at Taeyong’s scent gland making the other gasp and immediately submit, showing the expanse of his neck to Ten. “See? Mine.” He licked up the column of his neck before biting him once more and sitting back up. Whining, Taeyong propped himself up to look at Ten above him with a pout across his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you stop?” Taeyong’s plush bottom lip stuck out so prettily that Ten couldn’t resist dipping down and bringing it into his mouth. After releasing it, Ten let their lips meet each other in a deep, wanting kiss. Their mouths moved together in tandem as their tongues swept languidly against one another’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then a soft knock came from the door, startling the two into separating. They had yet to tell everyone that they were together due to fear of judgment, so nervousness skyrocketed through their bodies. Taeyong cleared his throat harshly, bolting straight up as Ten ran his hands through his hair and scooted to the side of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” Ten called. A female omega poked her head through the door, and bowed her head slightly in a greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, there’s someone outside looking for you both. We couldn’t find Taeyong, but… you’re both here, so. Uh, yes. Sorry,” Her cheeks blushed at the disheveled furs on the bed as she averted her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Ten called to her, making her nod and ease her way back out of their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think she knows?” Taeyong whispered, his chest heaving and eyes darting around with worry. Leaning across his bed, Ten placed a tender kiss on Taeyong’s forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let them know. But for now, let’s go. Don’t worry, I won’t let anyone say anything about you.” Smiling hesitantly, Taeyong scooted off the bed following after Ten as they left to go to the front of the omega cabin. “I wonder who it is,” Ten murmured to his partner who simply shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they approached the front, Ten heard loud voices talking through the front door. Normally he would have simply continued, but what they were saying caught him off guard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah. Two omegas? Like how gross can you get? And of course it has to be two male omegas on top of that, like, ew!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my Goddess, Min. I can’t believe you saw that!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, I didn’t really see it, but I could hear them making out through the door, and--ugh, blegh. Disgusting.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten’s cheeks smarted as he turned to see devastation flash through Taeyong’s round eyes. They began to shine in hurt, and before the first tear could drop down Taeyong’s cheek, Ten threw the door open to confront the gossipers. However, when he bursted through the door, the two girls were preoccupied with someone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Towering over the two stood Johnny. He glared down at them both, his hands flexing and clenching at his sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think that’s any of either of your business?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m-I’m sorry?” The girl who had interrupted Ten and Taeyong stuttered, obviously caught off guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who gives a fuck what they do? How is it any of your business either way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s wrong!” The other girl complained, crossing her arms in agitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says who?” Johnny questioned, leaning forward in a more menacing way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well- well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. Now keep to yourselves and fuck off.” He punctuated his sentence with a huff of exasperation. The girls quickly gathered arm in arm and skittered off mumbling underneath their breath. Ten watched the two girls leave, not noticing the surprised and worried look Johnny shot him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear that?” He asked quietly, timid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. Heard it all,” Ten spoke out of the side of his mouth in wonder and bewilderment. Turning back to face Taeyong, he saw the other omega wiping his face as subtly as he could. Faint tears streaked down either of his cheeks, and Ten gathered Taeyong’s face in his hands, softly angling his head downwards to look into his eyes. “Hey, baby. Don’t listen to them. You’re not weird or disgusting- you’re perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten swallowed heavily, a pit of worry settling in his stomach. It was his worst nightmare coming to life. The reason why he had thought Taeyong had never wanted him; he never wanted to stick out like this, and he followed a more traditional view. Or, at least he used to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I didn’t step in earlier- I,” Ten turned and cut Johnny off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you. Seems I owe you a lot these days, Suh.” Ten smiled half-heartedly, turning back to face Taeyong who was measuring his breathing. “You okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” Taeyong said, his smile watery. Poking his head around Ten, he looked up to Johnny. “Thank you, Johnny. It means a lot that you would stick up for us like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Anything for you two.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything?” Taeyong whispered. Looking back at Johnny’s eyes, it was easy to see how they softened as he looked between the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything.” Letting his hands drop from Taeyong’s face, Ten turned fully to face the alpha, placing his hands on his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let me treat you to dinner with Taeyong and I, as a thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you don’t have to-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. You said anything, right? Well,” Ten shrugged, looking sternly at Johnny. Shaking his head with a laugh, Johnny eyes Ten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s something you’ll find out about me, Suh. I’m always right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I get the honor to find out more about you?” Johnny replied with a smirk. Rolling his eyes so hard it hurt, Ten reached back to grab Taeyong’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up,” Ten joked, making the three of them giggle. When he looked up at Johnny and he saw him smiling down at him, Ten’s heart did a small flip. Looking forward, Ten started to drag Taeyong along beside him, pulling his hand up to kiss the back of it. “Come on, dinner time.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no beta, we die like men!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dinner went surprisingly well and the conversation flowed smoothly. Where Ten thought their conversation might have been stunted or awkward, Johnny easily picked up the pace again and Ten found himself laughing harder than he had in ages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny was funny. Hilarious, in fact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with Taeyong’s hiccuping laughter squeaking alongside his own, Ten couldn’t help but to think that maybe they should spend more time together. Which is exactly what he brought up when Taeyong and Ten found themselves back in Ten’s room later that night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. You’re telling me that you, Ten, want to spend more time with Johnny?” A blush dusted his cheeks at the playful yet accusatory tone Taeyong used. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, dinner was fun. And I think he’d be a nice add-on to our tiny group of friends, no? He made you laugh just as much as he made me, and with what he did earlier today, sticking up for us and all… He just seems like a decent person.” Taeyong blinked a handful of times before breaking out into a large smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Taeyong hummed thoughtfully before leaning into Ten’s body, pulling him close. “He’s pretty cute too, no?” He added softly, squeezing Ten tightly as he said so. Ten felt a jolt of jealousy thrum through his body before prying Taeyong’s arms from off of him. Johnny popped up into his mind, and sure, Taeyong was right. In fact, he might go so far as to say that Taeyong was vastly understating just how hot Johnny was, but--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about me? Am I not cute?” Ten mock pouted, turning Taeyong to face him. Raising an eyebrow, he looked the other over. “Do I need to remind you just how cute I am. Hm, Tyongie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Backing them both up towards the bed, Ten encouraged Taeyong to sit on the edge where the furs were piled up before climbing onto his lap, his legs coming up to straddle him. Taeyong let his hands rest on Ten’s narrow hips as he looked up into his eyes, completely mesmerized. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yongie,” Ten let his lower lip jut out, “I’m cute too, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The cutest,” Taeyong breathed quietly before swallowing deeply, obviously affected by their current position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dipping down, Ten playfully bit at Taeyong’s neck right where his scent gland was, making him gasp loudly. Smiling, Ten let his lips run up the column of his throat, barely ghosting along Taeyong’s skin leaving goosebumps in his wake. Ten righted himself back up and began to kiss softly at Taeyong’s cheeks, inching his way closer towards his lips. When they made contact, Taeyong released a dreamy sigh into Ten’s mouth. Ten let his lips move gently across Taeyong’s in a slow dance of passion, their kissing light but full of emotion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuffling to move off of Taeyong’s lap, Ten sat beside him on the bed and let his hands trace gently up and down his arms before tenderly pushing him upwards onto the bed so he laid in the middle. With Taeyong now relaxed against the furs on the bed, Ten straddled him once more, this time with a more devilish intention in mind. Grinding down onto Taeyong, Ten smirked before lowering himself and nibbling at Taeyong’s cupid’s bow, as his lips parted in a surprised gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten,” Taeyong breathed against his lips, making Ten smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my love?” Ten replied sweetly before grinding down once more, this time with more intent, and when he felt Taeyong’s steadily hardening length brush against his own in his loose shorts, Ten felt triumphant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m- ah,” Taeyong’s sentence was cut off as Ten continued his ministrations, having made Taeyong moan in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re what, baby?” Ten asked playfully, licking his way across Taeyong’s mouth before dipping inside to explore him. Taeyong gave up trying to talk as he let Ten guide them in a deep, heated kiss. Their bodies began to move more and more intensely against one another as Taeyong’s hips began to thrust upwards every so often on their own accord, seeking something, anything. When they crashed into Ten’s own hips, Taeyong’s almost completely hard dick bumping into Ten’s, they sucked in a deep breath in unison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you… do you want to?” Taeyong asked softly, almost sounded scared. His eyes began to drift around the room avoiding Ten’s own. Turning his chin back to face him, Ten looked into his love’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to what, Yongie?” Ten watched Taeyong swallow nervously, his Adam’s apple bobbing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, take the next step? I’m not talking about sex, but…” Leaning back, Ten made sure to hover over Taeyong’s crotch, not sitting on him like he had been before. Ten thought about what Taeyong had said for maybe two seconds before smirking and wiggling his way down towards the end of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I blow you, Yong?” Taeyong sucked in a breath so quickly, he began to choke on his own spit making Ten chuckle lightly, his smile large and wide. “Is that a no?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I mean yes! I mean, ugh, Goddess,” Taeyong buried his head in his hands out of embarrassment. Ten could see his ears turning a deep pink, so to spare him, he went ahead and began to let his hands drift across the flat planes of Taeyong’s stomach before his fingertips dipped beneath his shorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peeking out from between his fingers, Taeyong’s chest began to rise and fall rapidly as Ten looked up at his partner from underneath his eyebrows, a cat-like and predatory gaze directed towards him. Taeyong arched his back so that Ten could slip his shorts off easier, and in one fell swoop, Ten gathered both his bottoms and underwear off and onto the ground, leaving Taeyong bare from the waist down. Ten couldn’t stop staring at Taeyong’s dick where it lay curved upwards against his stomach, the head a deep pink and shiny with precum. The longer he looked, the harder it seemed to become, even so much as twitching a few times before Ten dared to even reach forward and touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling of having Taeyong between his fingers, in his hand, was like nothing else. It had been something he had dreamed of for so long, and to now be experiencing it was life changing. The soft moans that broke past Taeyong’s lips as Ten began to pump him slightly was the most beautiful music he had ever had the privilege of hearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So beautiful,” Ten whispered before he ducked down and extended his tongue to lay flat below Taeyong’s length as he licked up it from base to tip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Ten,” Taeyong breathed gently, his eyes beginning to squeeze shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Continuing to lap at his length, Ten let himself drool onto Taeyong, getting him wetter to make the slide easier. Although, it probably wouldn’t be long until Taeyong himself started to get wet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing his lips into a tight ‘o’ shape, Ten lowered himself down onto Taeyong’s cock, going as far down as he dared before sliding his slick lips back up his length and repeating the motion again. Laving over him, Ten drank in the small whimpers and whines his love was eliciting. Pausing for a moment, Ten encircled the base of his cock and gave Taeyong tight short strokes as he rested his jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel okay?” Ten asked, voice raspy. A shuddering and shaking breath resonated through the room when Taeyong exhaled, trying to gather himself in order to answer Ten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, guys? Oh wow, it worked!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten jolted as Johnny's voice rang throughout his head. It was the first time the alpha had ever tried to mindlink him, and his timing was impeccable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ten? Taeyong? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Johnny questioned over the link, and as Ten wondered what to do next, he noticed the way Taeyong began to squirm even more. How he began to pant harder and grip the pelts rougher. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is so embarrassing,” Taeyong whispered, his voice sounding broken, before Ten withdrew his hold on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry, is this a bad time? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The alpha asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, hi Johnny. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ten piped up across the link, making sure their connection didn’t waver away. The first time someone mind linked could be quite fragile, so Ten crawled back up to Taeyong and kissed his pink cheek before staring down at him and quirking an eyebrow as if to ask what he wanted to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey! I just wanted to say thank you again for spending dinner with me, and also wanted to see if I could reach out in this way, considering I’ve already linked with Taeyong before, but not you Ten. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arching an eyebrow in question at Taeyong, Ten let his hand drift back and forth over his arm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So, I just wanted to say, uh, hi I guess? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, hi?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ten responded, confused and a bit miffed at the timing of it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry…?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Johnny responded quietly, making Taeyong frown up at his partner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi Johnny. Don't apologize, Ten and I were just… yeah. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taeyong’s voice sounded winded even in their minds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, so I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>was </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>interrupting something? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Johnny chuckled lowly, the deep sound reverberating through their heads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, Suh. You were. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ten mentlly stuck his tongue out in annoyance at the alpha, making him laugh even louder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I apologize for my timing. Just wanted to say thank you and maybe schedule a time to do that again? Having dinner together, I mean. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How about tomorrow? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taeyong supplied, earning a slightly hesitant look from Ten who quickly succumbed and sighed before agreeing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, Suh. Tomorrow sound okay? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sounds perfect, thank you. Have a lovely night, you two. I can’t wait to see you both again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blush simultaneously broke out across both Ten and Taeyong’s faces. They shared a hesitant look before returning their goodnights and ending the mind link. Ten crawled away from Taeyong, taking in his half dressed state. Where Taeyong had been hard and leaking, he now was soft and dry. The moment had definitely passed, and Ten couldn’t help the bitter taste left in his mouth at being denied time with Taeyong once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn alpha,” Ten sighed, running his hands through his hair in frustration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tennie…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten helped Taeyong back into his underwear before they both rid themselves of their shirts and snuggled up closely. With Taeyong’s back pressed up against Ten’s front, he leaned in closely to Taeyong’s scent gland, giving it a feather-light kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, you know?” Taeyong spoke softly, his sleepy voice rumbling in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I love you too, Taeyong. More than anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm,” Taeyong hummed contentedly in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adjusting himself slightly, Ten got even closer to his partner. Their breathing began to even out, and even though he was disappointed with the interruption, a subtle excitement thrummed underneath his skin at the idea of seeing Johnny again tomorrow. It was a strange feeling, but Ten could figure it out later. For now, he wanted to fall asleep in Taeyong’s arms and dream of running with his love for eternity. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Johnny cockblocker</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A kudos and comment a day helps keep the writer's block at bay! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</p><p> </p><p>So, what do you think? </p><p>Feel free to tell me on either my <a href="https://twitter.com/tenspetal">Twitter </a> or <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/tenspetal">Curious Cat!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>